Duel de légende
by starck29
Summary: Alors que les vacances battent leur plein, qu'Asuna est à Kyoto, Kirito affronte celle qui pourrait bien être sa plus grande adversaire. Cet OS reprend le premier combat entre Kirito et Yuuki, avant qu'Asuna ne l'affronte.


__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Petit OS sur SAO que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, et qui arrive à point nommer puisque je n'avait rien à publier ce week-end et que je tiens à publier régulièrement. Pour ceux qui sont également intéréssés, normalement je commence à publier la suite de ma fic SAO mardi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir, je ne mord pas et je vous répond à chaque fois. Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
_

 **Duel de légende**

« Zenken ? demanda l'épéiste noir

-C'est le nom qu'elle s'est donnée, lui dit sa cousine

-Elle ?

-Oui, lui confirma Leafa, elle

-Elle est forte ?

-J'ai perdu après avoir réussi à lui enlever … 40% de ces HP je crois, elle m'a désarmée

-Elle est forte. Je suppose qu'il y a une récompense à la clé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, un OSS a 11 coups. »

 **Toujours je suis là derrière-toi**

 **Dans la lumière que tu ne voit pas**

 **Figer par la peur je ne peux même pas attraper ton bras**

 **Mon but semble s'être éloigné**

 **La pluie n'arrête pas de tomber**

 **Tandis que j'avance afin de ne rien regretter**

 **Et je cours tout en criant**

 **Car quelqu'un m'entendra sûrement**

 **Pour moi cette histoire n'est que le début d'une plus grande épopée qui connectera nos cœurs séparés**

 **Puisque c'est en parlant que nos univers fusionnerons**

 **Et donnerons naissance à un monde plein de compréhension**

 **Quand je repense à tout cela je me dit que l'amour en est forcément le premier pas**

 **Je crois en ça**

 **Car c'est en se rapprochant que nos mondes se connecterons**

 **Et donnerons naissance à un monde en pleine création**

 **Plus qu'un rêve, un idéal, qui ne disparaitras pas malgré le temps qui ne s'arrêteras pas**

 **Je trace ma propre voix**

Cela faisait deux jours que Zenken était apparue sur ALO, et personne n'avait encore réussi à la battre. Beaucoup avaient essayé, mais aucun n'avait eu le niveau suffisant, pas même Leafa ou le général Eugène. En effet, le général des salamanders l'avait défiée le troisième jour, mais il avait fini par être désarmé sans qu'elle n'est eu à utiliser son OSS. Leur combat avait été mémorable, mais malheureusement, Zenken ne méritait pas son titre pour rien, et le général avait capitulé. Mais aujourd'hui elle allait avoir en face d'elle l'un de ses adversaires les plus talentueux : l'épéiste noir. Armé de la plus puissante des épées : Excalibur. C'était un match qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Zenken était une joueuse spé SPD/CPS. Si il arrivait à briser sa charge ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il pourrait gagner. Une seule seconde, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, et à ce moment-là il aurait la victoire.

Alors que 15 heure approchait, Rain vint voir Kirito et lui demanda : « Tu vas la battre ?

-Comment peux-tu me poser la question Rain ? Et par pitié, arrête de surgir derrière les gens ça devient flippant.

-Méfie-toi Kirito, tu me dois toujours un match je te rappelle.

-Pour le moment, c'est à quelqu'un d'autre que je dois régler son compte, Rain, mais tu seras la suivante ne t'inquiète pas.

-Sans rire Kirito, méfie-toi, elle m'a eu moi aussi, mon OSS n'a rien changé au match.

-Je ferai attention Rain. »

Kirito vit des dizaines de joueurs se diriger vers l'arbre, le lieu du combat. Il allait remporter ce combat et récupérer l'OSS de cette Zenken. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'arbre, Kirito vit un nuage de poussière, puis un joueur en sortir, ou plutôt une joueuse. Elle avait une tenue violette, légère, et une épée fine que les siennes à la ceinture. Elle avait encore se sourire enfantin, innocent, qu'ils avaient tous perdus depuis si longtemps. Elle était de la race des imps, des spécialistes des attaques physiques et de la vitesse. Bien qu'étant la seule race incapable de faire de la magie, elle n'était pas pour autant une rave inférieure aux autres. Lorsqu'elle demanda qui d'autre voulait combattre, Kirito s'avança et dégaina ses épées. Elle lui demanda : « On combat dans les airs ou au sol ?

-Au sol, lui répondit le démon aux cinquante coups

-Très bien. Tu as le droit d'utiliser tout les objets que tu veux moi je ne me battrai qu'avec ça, dit-elle en dégainant son épée »

Le beater vit la fenêtre de combat s'ouvrir, il lut le nom de son adversaire et appuya sur OK. Yuuki chargea la première et tenta de faucher les jambes de Kirito. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière et bloqua son épée avec Excalibur et se servit de l'autre pour attaquer Yuuki. Mais l'épéiste esquiva sur le côté avant de s'éloigner de son adversaire. Kirito avait déjà perdu des HP sans qu'il ne comprenne comment. Il regarda sa jambe et vit une coupure sur sa jambe droite, elle avait dut lui faire en esquivant. Kirito esquissa un sourire et chargea. Yuuki esquiva avant de lui mettre, d'essayer de lui mettre plusieurs coups dans le dos. Mais Kirito repoussa son épée avec la sienne et attaqua avec l'autre. Yuuki se recula après avoir subi le coup de son ennemi. Elle chargea à nouveau son adversaire. Une fois à son niveau, elle attaqua avec une frappe verticale. Kirito stoppa la lame de son adversaire en mettant ses épées en croix. L'épéiste noir lui demanda en chuchotant : « Tu habites complètement dans ce monde, hein ? »

Yuuki se contenta de sourire avant de reculer. Elle chargea à nouveau, esquiva l'un des coups de Kirito d'une esquive latérale avant de lui planter son épée dans le dos. Ce dernier se dégagea au prix de la moitié de ces HP mais Yuuki passa derrière-lui avant de recommencer, tuant Kirito.

 **Éclairé par la lumière du trésor**

 **Qui résidait au cœur de cette cité d'or**

 **Nos rires résonnes encore et encore**

 **En suivant les traces du passé,**

 **Que tout les deux nous avions partagés**

 **J'observe sans cesse les traces de notre avancée**

 **Tu n'avais jamais pus me montré un seul signe d'hésitation, même sans moi je sais que tu avanceras, passeras à l'action**

 **En regardant intensément mon reflet dans tes yeux**

 **Je me dis que pour exister il faut au moins être deux**

 **Les battement de mon cœur pourrait signer leurs adieux**

 **Je me contenterais d'être plus fort et de souhaiter voir la mort avoir à nouveau tort**


End file.
